Sorry Series
by earthbender068
Summary: au & set of drabbles. sasuke is sakura's best friend, but will he ever tell her his feelings? sasukexsakura; probably ooc; rated m just in case; one shot.


hello people! this is a gift fic so to speak for b. daniels. poor b. daniels asked me about three weeks ago when i would update last name, and i, like a crazy person, said in two weeks. well my muse for home again and another story took over, so last name kinda took the back burner....so with that being said let me apologize to b. daniels ...I'M SORRY.

so this set of drabbles, and trust me they are unedited, no real plot, quickly written drabbles, are base on 'girls don't realize these things,' that is posted on b. daniels profile page go to that page and read it first, this will make more sense then.

i did them at lunch so they are kinda short, and very unorganized ramblings if you ask me.

for those of you who are sasukexsakura fans, i will admit this is only the second time i've written this pairing. sasuke gets on my last nerve, but because it's B.'s fave pairing i went with it. so please hear this loud and clear...IF SASUKE IS OOC DON'T BITCH ABOUT IT....JUST DON'T READ IT!!! if you don't like the work, don't read it....that's pretty simple isn't it.

so here you are . i know you deserve more than this, but i'm really trying to update home again, so if these are rushed i'm sorry. i just hope you accept these as an apology. ^_^

terri.....

* * *

Sasuke picked up an orange and placed it on the tray. He moved down the line behind a tall red head, with music blaring from the ear buds in tucked neatly in his ear. The cafeteria was noisy, crowded, and hot. Fall had turned the weather cooler outside, forcing many students indoors for their mid-day meal and more importantly gossip.

His lunch paid for, the onyx haired teen weaved through tables of students. Passing the math geeks, the artsy kids, the stoners, the gym rats, while nodding to a few acquaintances along the way. Popularity was a concept the junior had grown used to. The table against the wall, where he sat was proof of his social status.

The group of friends he maintained were a blend of athletic, smart, and good looking. Most all type A, outgoing, personalities, but a few introverts that still gave off an air of mystery.

Scanning the table as he sat down, he noticed Sakura was not there. Not a big surprise. There was a Pep Rally that afternoon, and she and Ino had cheerleader duties. Without the two extra mouths the table would be just a little quieter. Though with Kiba and Naruto there, not that much.

His mind drifted to away from the conversations to the day she announced she was done.

_The morning had students bustling about in the hallway. Homecoming less than two weeks away, the favored topic of conversation among the girls was the dance, and all aspects of the dance. Dresses and shoes. Homecoming King and Queen nominations. Dates. The guys on the opposite side of the coin analysed their chances of winning their game._

_Naruto leaned back on the locker beside the Uchiha boasting over how many yards he'd rushed in the game the week before. Kiba claiming the blond was full of crap, and Ino laughing as the pair began wrestling._

_The pink haired girl bounced up, waving to several other students in the halls. Sasuke braced himself for her normal outburst of love for him._

"_Hey guys," she smiled, stepping over Kiba who had Naruto pinned on the floor. Her book bag was still on her shoulders, and she gripped the straps tightly._

_Sasuke scowled, preparing for some loud confession or compliment._

"_Um, Sasuke," she stammered. Her body rocked back and forth, nervously. "I've well, I've been thinking, and I've decided."_

_Onyx eyes rolled in his head. Naruto and the others were now immune to the proclamations._

"_I've decided...I've decided to stop hounding you," she spoke. Her head dropped, and her eyes focused on her feet. "I'm sorry, for bothering you."_

_The group of friends quietened, and turned their attention to the pair. Did Uchiha Sasuke's self proclaimed number one fan hit her head?_

"_It's just you're so perfect, but I realized," her knuckles white from gripping the straps. Slowly her head turned to the left and a blush covered her checks. "That well you don't like me like that."_

_He was still unconvinced, waiting for the catch. From the corner of the eye he could see Masada, a senior staring at him._

"_See when a guy likes a girl," she continued. "He doesn't mind letting her know."_

_Here it comes he thought, the ploy to trick him._

_Then he actually stopped being vain and looked at her. The blush that was on her face, the way she bit her lip, and her voice, unsure of what to say next, even though the speech sounded rehearsed. His eyes followed hers to the senior standing a few feet away._

"_When a guy really wants to be with you, he tells you," she tilted her head up to look at Sasuke, but not before stealing another glance at Masada. "So I hope that we can at least be friends still. I mean we are in the same core group."_

_Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were in the core group lead by Hatake Kakashi. He acted as their advisor. Still getting along with Sakura was important._

_It bothered him though watching these two eye each other. Why didn't anyone else notice this? The others long ago bored with the conversation, had tuned the pair out._

"_Yeah whatever," Sasuke spat out._

"_Okay," she finished and smiled slightly, relieved._

_Sasuke couldn't help but feel that the smile wasn't for him. His eyebrows narrowed, and his frown grew._

"_Well I guess I'll see you in chemistry," she turned to walk away._

"_Sakura where are you going?" Ino called from over Naruto's shoulder. The blond was currently upside down with Naruto threatening to drop her._

"_Media room, I've got an article to edit." Sakura continued to walking backwards talking to the Yamanaka princess._

"_Psh, boring!" Ino squealed as Naruto bounced her._

_Sasuke still eyed, Masada and noticed he walked away from his friends just three steps behind the girl. For the first time Sasuke felt as if he had been dumped._

Sasuke was pulled from his memories as he heard the voice of the one girl who made his stomach leap.

"Hi everyone," Sakura sat down across the Uchiha.

The others greeted the pink haired girl. Ino and Sakura began talking about Sakura's latest crush.

Bits and pieces of the conversation floated to Sasuke, as he tried to eat.

It had been four months since Sakura had 'broken up' with Sasuke and stopped crushing on him. They had been friends before, but now that she wasn't constantly throwing herself at him, he could truly see her for who she was.

Before he was aware of it, he realized he loved her. Pride kept him from coming forward and asking her out. Not to mention the fact that she was having more fun dating other guys. Yet Sasuke kept close to her, content to be near her.

The one sided love continued throughout senior year. When spring came, the senior boys had to decide whether to enter college or serve the mandatory two year military service first.

Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Naruto chose to serve their time first. Gaara and Shikamaru both were excused due to medical conditions. Sasuke decided to follow Sakura. He needed to know she would be okay in college.

Protecting her was vital. On at least two occasions, in high school, he and either Naruto or Kiba, had come to the girl's rescue when a date push or hit her. Having decided that he loved her, he wasn't able to let her venture out on her own.

Maybe he thought, as he packed the car to head out for university, college would be the perfect time to confess his love. He looked at the girl in the passenger seat, who was babbling on about how they were going to have so much fun, deciding college would definitely be the perfect time.

_I'm sorry that I bought you roses to tell you that I like you. _

Sakura squealed with glee at the delivery of roses in her last period class. Twelve beautiful roses.

"Who sent them?" Ino stood over her, sniffing the flowers.

The boys were bored with the excitement, except one. A careless expression on his face as usual, he watched out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know," the pink haired girl answered. "There wasn't a name on the card."

Ino reached for the card, and opened the envelope. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, see for yourself." Sakura pulled one flower close to her face.

Sasuke's heart smiled seeing the joy on her face from such a simple gesture.

'Just because I love you,' is all it says," the disappointed blond spoke. "Well, they aren't from our flower shop, but red roses mean love."

Sasuke snorted, like he'd ever order flowers from Ino's shop.

"I know, but do you really think Daiki would send me flowers?" Sakura turned to the girl.

"I have no idea, but if he did he's going to want more than a good night kiss." Ino winked.

Sakura's mouth fell open and her cheeks tinged pink. The bell rang and the class dispersed.

Daiki was waiting outside the classroom door for the girl he had dated for a month.

"Daiki, you're so sweet!" Ino shouted. "I can't believe you sent Sakura flowers just because!"

Daiki's face read confusion, as the girl exited with the bouquet in hand.

"Did you send these?" Sakura asked sweetly.

The crowd of her friends were there watching, and he panicked answering yes.

"Thank you!" Sakura hugged his neck. "They are so beautiful and the card was so cute!"

"You're welcome," Daiki pulled her beside him.

Sasuke fumed with anger, but Kiba was no fool.

"What did the card say that was so cute, Daiki?" Kiba asked. His expression read that Daiki was full of shit.

Daiki's eyes narrowed at the Inuzuka. Quick not to be found a fraud, he answered, "That's something private between Sakura and me."

"Yeah, I bet," Kiba patted Sasuke's shoulder to continue with him down the crowded hallway.

Naruto was at the other end shouting for them to hurry up.

"Don't worry about it man," the brunette spoke. "She's smart and will figure it out."

Sasuke merely shrugged, attempting to keep his anger under control.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm sorry I would rather make love to you, than screw you like some random guy._

"Sasuke, have you ever," she started the question. Her pen tapping the notebook on the desk in his room.

"Have I ever what?" Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading. The senior was sitting on his bedroom floor leaning against the bed.

Sakura's knees were pulled into her chest, making her look like a small child. Her head buried behind her legs. "Had"

"Had what?" Sasuke closed the book, wondering why she wouldn't just ask the question.

Only the top of her head was visible from behind there.

"Don't make me say it." Sakura voice changed to a high pitched one.

"Sakura, how am I suppose to figure out what you want to know, if you don't ask me?" Sasuke was almost irritated, but seeing her looking so cute and shy made him relent.

"Please Sasuke, you know what I'm asking, have you ever," she mumbled again.

Sasuke snorted at the realization of her inquiry.

"Have I ever been on safari, no?" Sasuke felt like teasing her. He opened the book looking down at it again. "Have I ever had a bad hair day, occasionally. Have I eaten shark, yes and it tastes like chewy chicken."

"Sasuke!" Sakura lifted her head. "Stop teasing me!"

A highlighter hit him in the top of his head.

"Ouch woman, stop throwing things at me." Sasuke retrieved the blue marker and tossed it back.

"Just answer me," Sakura pleaded.

"No Sakura, I haven't had sex," the Uchiha answered, thankful Naruto had baseball practice. "Why?"

"It's just well, I just haven't," she admitted. Her head buried back into her knees. "And I've been thinking about it."

Sasuke's eyes went back to the girl, she couldn't be thinking about having sex!

"What do you mean thinking about it?" Sasuke approached the subject. "Are you going to have sex with Daiki?"

"Well, yeah. I mean we have been dating for almost seven months, and it seems to be the right time." Sakura looked up at him. Her face the same color as her hair. "But I don't want him to think I'm a virgin."

"But you are a virgin." Sasuke's eyebrows knitted. "You don't have to have sex with him just because you've been dating him that long."

"I know that, but I want to be with him," she bit her lip. "It's just, well, I want him to enjoy it. If I'm a virgin, well, it'll show."

"Sakura, I'm pretty sure it's not _that_ difficult," he racked his brain to try and keep her from doing something stupid. He lifted the bottle of water to his lips, the room suddenly getting hot.

"Do you think, maybe, we could have sex and then, just get it over with," the voice came from behind the jeans.

Sasuke nearly choked on the water at her question. "What?"

"Please don't make me repeat it," she said again.

"You want us to have sex?" Sasuke stood and walked over to her.

She felt his shadow fall upon her.

"Sakura look at me," he demanded. He kneeled before her, and touched the top of her head.

Her face rose and met his eyes. Looking at her, his heart filled with love.

"You want us to have sex, Sakura," he asked again. His hand on top of her arms that embraced her knees.

The pink hair shook up and down as she nodded.

"I can't have sex with you." Sasuke replied.

"Why? It's no strings attached, I mean it honestly." Sakura protested.

"Don't you get it Sakura, I can't have sex with _you_," he emphasized the last word.

Her eyes grew wide as the words registered.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't find me attractive, but please Sasuke." Sakura pleaded. "I know I'm not like Ino or Karin. My forehead's too big. I'm flat chested. I wear glasses sometimes. My butt is huge, but it's just this one time."

It pained him to see her feeling so unattractive, when in his mind she was more beautiful than any other girl. Was Daiki such an idiot that he couldn't make her feel beautiful both inside and out?

"Listen to me, it has nothing to do with your appearance. When I have sex, I want it to be with the woman I love and one that loves me." Sasuke placed her chin in his hand.

She could not have known from how deep in his heart those words were created. This offer of taking her was tempting, but he could never say it was special if she didn't have the love for him. No he didn't want anyone else to have her, but he wouldn't have her based on a lie.

"Understand?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded, and wiped away a tear.

"I want you to be in love with the guy your first time too, so don't rush," he stood again and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Sasuke, you always make me feel better," she smiled up at him.

He resumed his place on the floor and fought the urge to hold her and tell her how _their_ first time should be perfect.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Sasuke, dude man, you need to get laid," the inu joked at his best friend, while sorting his hand of cards. "I swear as much ass that's thrown your way. You could be fucked every night and a blow job every morning."

"Shut up Kiba, there's a lady present." Shino quipped. He picked up the cards Chouji had just dealt.

The five guys were sitting at the table in the family room of the Uchiha house.

"Lady, Sakura? Yeah right, I and everyone else at this table know she's not fuckin angel." Kiba's birth marked cheeks rose as a grin crossed his face and the brown eye winked at the girl. "Besides Sasuke _needs_ some pussy to get that constant scowl off his pretty boy face."

The pink haired girl snorted at the comment from the couch across the room.

"With your leg in that cast all you'd have to do is lay back and watch the women ride," Kiba continued, mocking the sexual position by grinding his hips. "C'mon Sakura babe, take one for the team. Climb up there a make him smile for once."

Sasuke felt his face flush for a moment, thankful when he _thought _every head had turned to the girl who was playing nurse for him while his leg was broken and his parents were out for the evening. However, the brunette, who'd been one of his best friends for years, was an expert in body language and attraction watched the blush creep over Sasuke's face. The inu's mouth rose in a smile watching the reaction and figuring out the raven's secret.

"Kiba, please," she laughed. "I'm so not Sasuke's type, and we all know that."

"He likes girls who aren't so loud," she pronounced.

_'You mean passionate,' Sasuke's mind thought._

"A less dramatic hair color," she tugged on her ponytail.

_'But yours is always so soft and smells like honey,' he inhaled remembering the last time he sniffed it._

"A lot taller than me," she smirked.

_'But you fit perfectly in my embrace,' he longed._

"And even less talkative,"

'When you aren't around the silence consumes me,' he felt empty inside.

"And most importantly, anyone who's never been a Sasuke Uchiha fan girl," she finalized.

_'But you're the only one who's words of love make my heart race to remember,' he swallowed hard at this last thought._

Kiba shook his head at the girl, "I guess you're right Sakura, anyone but you huh?"

Kiba finished the statement looking at Sasuke. The serious expression on his face understood by the raven. Sasuke didn't fear her finding out, knowing Kiba would keep his secret.

"Yo Kiba, are you in or out?" Chouji tapped the table, turning their attention to the game once more.

_I'm sorry my body isn't ripped enough to satisfy your needs._

"Why...do...I..do...I always...always do this?" Sakura spat out between exhausted sobs, freshly dumped and broken hearted.

The spoon falling into the over half eaten ice cream carton.

The two sat on the bed, in his bedroom she'd helped decorate, in the suite he shared with Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Gaara. The tv played sitcom in the background providing the only other noise in the small bedroom.

Sasuke leaned against the headboard with his arm around her. His chin perfectly placed on top of her head. The petite girl's legs curled over his lap.

"Every time," she continued to cry, pushing the empty butter pecan container away. Hurt, confusion, and anger in her voice. "I always pick the same, stupid, overgrown, asshole. They're all the same."

_'Yeah they are,' he thought. 'Stupid because they don't see you.'_

Assuming she was done with the frozen dessert, he placed it on the desk beside his bed. The last three hours had been filled with her see-saw of emotions. Pink and red replaced the once vibrant shade of green in her eyes. Puffy and swollen, she rubbed them more.

"What is wrong with me," she looked at the hem of his t-shirt, rubbing it. "I'm so stupid. Every guy has to be tall, built, towering over me."

She was right. If anything Sakura Haruno had been consistent in the last year when choosing a new beau. A cookie cutter mold of jocks. Mainly football players, but the occasional basketball or rugby player had graced her arm for a date.

The raven knew the underlying message to her choices. With a frown on his face he wondered when she was going to figure it out. If she did would she then draw the conclusion that she was wrong? Size didn't matter.

A pause in her words wasn't intended for him to speak, and after years of friendship he knew this. It was for her to gain a second wind. Slowly the arm that was embracing her began to move up and down, stroking her arm and encouraging thoughts to spill.

"Is it wrong to want someone like that? Someone stronger than me?" Sakura asked.

He could feel the tears begin to fall again on the already soaked t-shirt, yet he could also feel her move in closer to him.

"To feel safe in their arms. Being held so close, and so tight that no one could ever touch you or hurt you," the exhausted girl whispered.

Each word revealing the pain from her past. The disappointment and instability of her mother bringing home new boyfriend after new boyfriend. None of which stuck around long enough to make her feel secure. Those men fed her insecurities, but also her unconscious drive to feel protected.

Then the need grew after the assholes who'd hit and used her before. So she sought out a protector, an avenger, but she was still too blind to see that size didn't matter. That did not protect her, _love _did.

"No Sakura, it's not wrong. Not wrong at all," he kissed the top of her tresses, and if possible pulled her in even tighter.

Her head snuggled into the soft spot between his shoulders and chest. The tiredness of her day started to win out. Eyes heavy and tired from crying, started to close, as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

Warm.

Safe.

Loved.

While her guardian wondered how much more he could take, but more importantly how much longer would she be blind.

_I'm sorry that I was raised with respect not to sleep with you when your drunk. _

The frat house was loud and music thumping throughout the entire building. People lined the staircase as Sasuke climbed them looking for Gaara. The red head had set Sasuke up on a blind date, and the Uchiha was not looking forward to it.

In the pool room Gaara sat beside two girls, who looked up when Sasuke entered the room.

Saussure's eyes combed over the girls. The blond hung on Gaara's every word, which led Sasuke to assume the girl with dark hair was there for him. She was pretty and a set of blue eyes, and her petite frame was sexy.

"Sasuke, this is Mayu." Gaara introduced.

Sasuke sat beside the girl, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she giggled a response. Mayu turned to him.

The two attempted a conversation in the midst of all the noise. For nearly an hour they played pool and talked.

Shikamaru came over to the group of four. Observing the double date, he motioned over to the Uchiha.

Sasuke excused himself, walking over to the other.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck before beginning to speak, "Sasuke man, it's Sakura."

Sasuke looked over to him. "What's up?"

"Man she's wasted and Karin bailed on her with some senior." Shikamaru continued. "Shou is down there trying to convince her to let him drive her home. I hate to interrupt this, but I can't take her because I didn't drive."

Sasuke knew if she had been drinking, letting her ride with someone else would be a disaster. He hated leaving Mayu, because she was fun to hang out with, but Sakura was more important.

"Don't worry I've got her." Sasuke spoke. He turned to go back to the pool table.

"Mayu, I'm sorry, but my friend needs me." Sasuke spoke to the dark haired girl.

A small look of disappointment crossed her face, but she smiled, "Sure if your friend needs you, you have to go. Call me later 'k?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Sasuke answered. He looked toward the red head and nodded.

Gaara acknowledged the Uchiha, who turned to leave.

He weaved in and out looking for Sakura or Shou. After searching through the whole first floor of the house, he found the pair on the porch. Sakura was sitting on the swing, with Shu's arm around her shoulders.

"Come on pink, let me take you home. I promise I won't bite." Shou leaned in close.

"No, Shikamaru told me not to move." Sakura slurred her words.

Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't that Sakura was drunk, at some point during their first two years of college all of them had been shit face. What bothered him was seeing her being pawned on by the other male.

"Sakura, let's go," his voice spoke with authority.

Due to the alcohol, her head turned slowly at the sound of her name. The vibrant green eyes grew wide at seeing her best friend.

"Sasuke!" Sakura jumped up, stumbling toward him.

His armed reached out to her, but not in time to keep her from falling.

"Ouch," the muffled voice called from the floor of the porch.

Shou let out a roar of laughter seeing her sprawled out, with her ass in the air. Sasuke stepped forward and bent over to help her up.

He had to force himself from looking her bottom, which was exposed from the skirt being raised.

"How do you always manage to do this?" Sasuke fussed over her. His hand pulled the skirt back down, but not before his palm brushed against her smooth skin.

The region in his pants reacted to the sensation, and it took him a lot of focus to calm down.

Twenty minutes later, they were in her single bedroom in the student suites. Lightly placed on her bed, she stared up at the man above her. The raven tried to decide if he should change her or not. Deciding he may not be able to handle seeing her undressed, he decided against it.

Swallowing hard, he pulled his eyes away from the gaze of her green ones. If he wasn't mistaken, the pools held a strong look of lust within them.

"Sasuke, don't leave me," she pouted. Her bottom lip, seductively nibbled on by her front teeth. "Please."

"Sakura, I don't think it's a good idea. You need to rest," he turned his back to her. That look spoke to his more basic desires, and he wasn't sure if he could resist it.

"I need you. You never look at me," she moved forward grabbing his wrist with one hand and pulling him back.

She released his wrist as he twisted toward her. Quickly, her hands pulled her top over her head, exposing her soft white skin.

Sasuke's breath hitched looking at the body he had so long desired. His mind screamed to leave, to get away from the temptation, but his feet were firmly planted.

"Why can't you look at me," she whispered. For being drunk, her body moved swiftly to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His body burned from the kiss she planted on him. Being closer to her was a must, and his arms snaked around her waist.

The taste of alcohol flooded his mouth, but her mouth was so inviting. Warm and soft lips were nibble on, as his hands touched her skin.

She removed her hands from around his neck and down to his pants, unzipping them. Yanking down his pants and boxers, her hand gripped the erection that was freed.

"Uh," he moaned at her touch, his knees buckled at the new feeling. "Sakura."

"I'd let you have me," she whispered as she pulled away, falling to lick the tip of his member.

Panting his thoughts clouded over. So many times he'd imagined this, having her with him.

Her pink tongue darted out circling the swollen head. As it stroked the underside, Sasuke shuddered involuntarily. The petite hand wrapped around the base stroking him.

The man's hands threaded through her hair, encouraging her to continue.

Slowly, teasingly, she took him into her mouth.

The wetness of her warm mouth caused his knees to lock in position. His mouth hung open and a slow moan rolled from deep inside his chest.

As his head popped out of her mouth, he looked down into her eyes. Half lidded and laced with lust, she parted her lips to speak.

"You could have always had me. I wouldn't have cared if you used me," she panted, then took him in again.

Her words rang in his head, 'use me, use me, use me.' How could he be doing this? She was drunk and this was _wrong_. He had to stop her.

Pulling her head back to remove her, was his downfall. A stream of pre cum, was attached to her swollen pink lips, and her mouth open in a perfect O shape. Fingers that held her hair released it, allowing her to continue.

The young woman deep throated him, cupping his jewels in her hand and her head moved back and forth.

Sasuke grunted and gripped her shoulders.

"Sakura," he shouted.

Watching her head move on his member pushed him toward his edge. Glimpses of her chest and skin urged him to cum.

Faster the pink hair pulled him into her mouth, he was close, so close to what he'd always wanted. To have her, to claim her.

Her words again haunted his thoughts, 'use me.'

"No, Sakura, stop. Please not like this," he begged. He had to end this. _This_ couldn't be their first time.

Then she moaned, and he felt his balls tighten. The rush and pull of his stomach as he released just as he pulled her head away from his member.

The room spun a little from his light headedness. Gathering his thoughts, he let go of the death grip on her shoulders.

What had he allowed to happen? The exact thing he was trying to avoid with Shou. He'd taken advantage of her. Guilt washed over him, replacing the sensation of his orgasm.

Sakura fell backwards onto the bed. Her eyes slowly closing from her drunken state and the oral sex she'd just performed. Sasuke leaned over her, cleaning the cum from her chest. The damage done, he removed her skirt and pulled the cover over her.

A quick note left on her desk, he left her there. For the first time in their friendship, he didn't hold her into the night, but got away as quickly as he could. She was becoming too much and he was losing himself.

_I'm sorry that I am there to pick you up at four am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend. _

Sasuke, Kankuro, Gaara, and Shikamaru walked through the student apartment parking lot. Heading back with take out orders from the nearby Japanese restaurant. Kankuro noticed the red Honda parked in spot 22G. The fraternity sticker on the back of the car caused him to raise his eyebrows.

"Isn't this Eiji's car?" Kankuro looked at the others.

Sasuke stopped looking back at the spot. The car parked in the space was definitely Eiji's, but he was suppose to be out on a date with Sakura.

"Yeah that's his car." Shikamaru answered, his eyes scanning the vehicle.

Circling back, Sasuke looked into the passenger window. Scattered on the seat were a few coins, a tube of lipstick, and what looked like a Sakura's watch. If he had leaned just a few inches forward, he would have seen her purse halfway under the seat. Something didn't set right in his mind with the whole situation.

"You think she's okay?" Kankuro asked, standing behind Sasuke looking into the car.

"I don't know," Sasuke pulled out his phone, dialing the first number on his list. He waited while the phone dialed, but no answer. He frowned closing the phone.

"They're probably _busy_, you know?" Shikamaru added. He could see the thought process occurring in Sasuke's mind.

"Sakura is such a ho sometimes," Kankuro laughed. "C'mon Uchiha my food's getting cold."

Sasuke started to walk toward the building with the others. Several times during the night he tried her phone again, with no answer.

Sakura refused to call anyone. She walked down the road. Her face felt sore and swollen, but her wrist was what was truly large. The road felt hard against her feet, having taken the one shoe that survived Eiji's attack off. She was sure there would be blisters there the next day. Pebbles felt as though they were cutting through her skin.

Instead of scared the young woman felt empowered. She was in the middle of nowhere, without her wallet or purse, but she was pushing on. Despite the ringing that was going on in her ears, and what she was sure was blood falling from her lip. Having her phone in her back pocket, she knew she could call someone, but she didn't want to.

She wanted to prove to Sasuke she could do something on her own. Shikamaru had just teased her the day before of her inability to survive without the Uchiha. She vehemently denied the accusation, then Kankuro joined in. It made her mad to be told she was helpless without Sasuke, especially when Sasuke didn't say anything to the contrary.

This would be the moment that she proved them wrong. How could she be such an idiot not to see Eiji's true colors. He'd promised her a dinner in the next village at his uncle's inn, but the moment they left the city, his hands were all over her.

It ended with him pushing her out of the car at a stop sign and speeding off. But she would show all of them. She just wished there was something closer, and the sound of that dog or wolf, but hopefully dog didn't seem so close.

Five times Sasuke had tried calling her and neither time she'd picked up. They were headed out for a party that Gaara had gotten a text message on.

Walking back to Shikamaru's SUV, Kankuro stopped short. His eyes narrowed at the figure approaching.

Eiji walked toward the four, not noticing.

"Where's Sakura?" Kankuro demanded.

They each studied his appearance. His pretty boy face was scratched. Red marks covered his arms and neck. The four could easily put together what happened.

Sasuke felt his blood pressure rise. "Answer him."

"We had a disagreement, and she left." Eiji spat out. "That bitch is fucking crazy."

"Is she in her room?" Shikamaru continued, stepping between Eiji and Sasuke.

"No, she wanted out of the car back on Route 19, so I let her out," he countered with a smirk.

"You mother fucker, she's all of 110 pounds, and you left her all alone!" Sasuke yelled. His movements to quick for Shikamaru to stop, as he landed a punch on Eiji.

"Go get her, we've got him," Kankuro ordered. His boot connected with Eiji's stomach. Over the past two years, he'd grown quite fond of the pink haired girl. That and he couldn't stand a man who took advantage of a woman, it hit too close to home.

Sasuke moved toward his own car. Frantically he dialed the number to her phone again. Scenario after scenario ran through his mind, as he sped off campus.

The young woman had walked a great distance without a car passing by for what seemed like hours. Her phone was vibrating back to back, and finally she turned it off.

A car was speeding down the highway, and she did her best to get off the road and down the small forest covered embankment before she was seen.

Sasuke had seen her as she attempted to hide, and he slammed on brakes.

The thorns and grass of the underbrush hurt her feet as she ran off the side road. Footsteps were heard behind her, and she began to panic. The branches cut her face as she ran forward.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke's voice bellowed.

She stopped in her place and turned to the familiar sound. Her feet moved toward Sasuke's voice.

Seeing her come up the hill to him caused his breath to skip. Blood was soaked on the ripped shirt, and her eye had turned a nice shade of purplish black. As she got closer, he could make out bruises around her neck as if someone had choked her. There weren't any shoes on her feet, and the vines had cut her pants.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. The youngest Uchiha picked her up and carried her back to the car "Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Seeing him deflated her. All the fear she felt came back in a rush, taking over her body. Tears stung as they started to leave her bruised eye.

"It's ok, I've got you now," he comforted. They reached the car, and he opened the door. A glimpse of her wrist made him stop. The petite frame was swollen three times it's normal size and was nearly black it had bruised so badly. "We've got to get you to the hospital for that."

"No," she pleaded between sobs. "They'll make me tell."

"I don't care, your wrist has been crushed." Sasuke argued. "You're going."

The car moved down the highway, as he dialed Shikamaru to let him know she was with him.

The nurse looked at Sasuke unconvincingly as he denied knowing how Sakura received her injuries. She couldn't blame him though, noticing the hand prints on the pale skin were larger than Sasuke's. After working in the emergency room for over twelve years, seeing a girl beaten still bother her.

Sakura signed the paperwork, and they left the small room to find the other three boys in the waiting area.

"Why didn't you call us," Kankuro demanded. He looked to Sasuke.

"She wanted to show us she didn't need any of us," Sasuke answered for her. "You know because of what you two said the other day."

"Sakura, are you fuckin crazy? You could have been killed out there alone," the elder Suna sibling scolded. "Let's go."

The doors flew open as Eiji's friends carried in the unconscious male. Upon seeing Sasuke, two of them ran over.

"Nice work Uchiha getting your goons to jump him, because he wouldn't sleep with that psycho bitch," the blond one yelled.

"Fuck you, Sasuke didn't get us to do anything that bastard Eiji didn't fuckin deserve." Kankuro raised to his full six feet four inches.

Sakura peeked around Sasuke and Eiji's two friends' eyes scanned the girl. Her wrist in a cast, the black eye and cut lip, the over size shirt Sasuke gave her to replace the ripped topped, and her bare feet, and the two realized the situation. The brunette nodded an understanding to the four guys and walked back over to where their friend was being checked in.

The nurse that attended to Sakura watched the entire scene, satisfied the pink haired girl's attacker had received a taste of his own medicine.

Back in her room Sasuke handed her a glass of water and two pain killers.

"Here, take these."

The girl scooted down under her covers, shaking her head left and right.

"Sakura, c'mon Gaara actually went to the pharmacy to get your prescription. Do you want to tell him that you didn't appreciate it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Don't wanna take it," she pouted. The puffy lip was swollen and stuck out a little more than usual.

"Sakura, please," he sat on the side of the bed. "You need to rest, and these will help."

A hand came out from under the covers for the pills.

"You can't take these without water, c'mon." Sasuke waited for her to get the water.

The pills were swallowed, and Sasuke leaned closer. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me, and I don't care what anyone says, I like that you depend on me."

"But I should be able to take care of myself." Sakura leaned back. She moved enough to give him a place beside her on the bed.

"Listen to my words, _I like you depending on me_," he took the hint and snuggled beside her. "You are worth it."

He felt brave enough to tell her how he really felt.

"I love you," he whispered. "I always have."

If only she were still awake to hear the confession. The trials of the evening taking their effect on the girl, and she fell asleep as soon as she felt his arm around him.

_I'm sorry that I am always the one you need to talk to, but never good enough to date._

Sasuke was ready to scream. His father was the biggest anal control freak bastard he had ever met. The younger Uchiha had decided his major, chemistry and biology high school education, and after a two hour argument over the phone, the man decided to cut his son off financially.

He'd would have to get a job, to have any spending money. His mother tried to step in between the pair and play mediator, but to no avail. Both men were stubborn, Sasuke a younger version of his father, would not relent. Itachi, his older brother, wasn't cut off when he decided a psychiatry major. A doctor however was respectable, his father yelled. A teacher was underpaid and beneath Sasuke's abilities.

Sakura opened the door in a panic, pulling Sasuke into the living room of the student apartment, then down the hall to her room.

"Oh my God Sasuke, you won't believe this!" Sakura slammed the door locking it behind them.

Sasuke looked around the room, that was in complete chaos.

"What happened here?" Sasuke pushed clothes on her bed over, so he could sit.

Pink boxes caught his eye. The raven, ran his hand through his hair, his own problems forgotten.

"What is this Sakura," he asked picking up one of the boxes.

"You know what it is," she reeled. "I've missed my period for the last three weeks!"

"Aren't you using protection? Don't tell me you've been having sex with Aruu without a condom," he scolded. "You know better! What did the test say?"

He could see her future diminishing. Aruu wasn't exactly the responsible type.

"We used protection, but it's not fool proof," she paced before him. "I can't take it by myself."

"So you're waiting for Aruu?" He couldn't think of what she would do if she were pregnant. Her career would be over. How would he help her out of this? Her mother was useless, she barely raised Sakura and a grandchild was out of the question.

"No, you," she answered. "I need you here."

"Fine, go to the bathroom." Sasuke sighed. Watching her pee on a stick, was a new level in their friendship.

Considering she drank six glasses of water while waiting for him to show up, the girl danced around the bathroom almost wetting herself.

One test.

Two tests.

Three tests.

Four tests.

All negative. Saskura slumped into his arms, relieved.

As he held her once more, he wondered if he would ever tell her. Or would he spend the rest of his life unable to let her know how hard it was to watch her chose wrong guy after wrong guy. His heart screamed to let her know, then maybe she could stop the pain. Decide to be his, or to release the hold she had on him. Everyday he gave her more and more of him, but he felt he received so little in return.

_I'm sorry I don't have a huge bank account to buy you expensive things._

Two weeks after the pregnancy incident, Sasuke returned to his student apartment. Tired after working his first real shift at the children's museum, he dreaded the thought of instant ramen. Since his dad had cut off his funds, it was all he could afford without eating in the cafeteria.

His mom had called to say, she was coming to visit. This just meant she was sneaking away to check on him. Hopefully, Itachi would not decide to join her. The last thing he need was his brother's arrogance.

He walked into the apartment to be assaulted by the smell of meat cooking. Sakura was in the kitchen in a pink frilly apron, stirring a pot on the stove. The messenger bag fell from his shoulder.

"Hi my working man, welcome home," she beamed, opening the oven.

"When or how did you learn to cook?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. He picked up the bag and placed it on the couch.

"Gaara showed me," she continued to smile. "I wanted you to have something nice to eat after your first day of work, and ramen isn't for the working man. Now sit."

"But Sakura, where did you get the money for this?" Sasuke knew her budget was just as tight as his. Her scholarships paid for her tuition, but Sakura worked in the computer lab for barely minimum wage to earn her extra money. The steaks that were cooking must have taken a chunk out of her budget.

Suddenly he felt guilty. She had spent her money on this dinner to cheer him up. He couldn't give her what she needed. When his father was giving him money, he paid for her meals, he made sure she had gas in her car, and even got her fed her fetish for shoes. This was all to ensure she could keep the small paycheck that she earned to herself. Especially since her mother often called to ask for money when the elder Haruno was in between boyfriends. Something that infuriated Sasuke.

"Sakura," he looked at her. "How did you afford this?"

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke." Sakura turned back to the stove. Not thinking she reached in for the pan holding the rolls. Bread fell to the floor as she dropped it. "Fuck!"

Sasuke raced to her. "You dork, why didn't you use the oven mitt?"

"I don't know, I didn't think," she cried as tears welled in her eyes.

Sasuke pulled her to the faucet, running her hand under the water.

Gaara and Kankuro came running from their bedrooms.

"How did I know this would end up with a trip to the emergency room," Gaara shook his head.

"Sakura, the steaks," Kankuro nodded. He ran over to get the burning meat from the hot eye, as the fire alarm began to buzz.

"It's all ruined!" Sakura cried. Her surprised dinner was destroyed. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

Kankuro laughed, "Hey Pink, next time get take out when you want to surprise him."

Sasuke stroked her hair as she cried harder. "It's okay Sakura, it's the thought that counts."

As the movie played, Sasuke poured the instant ramen into the bowl for Sakura. Her hand bandaged, she sat on the couch beside Kankuro. Sasuke thought about seeing his counselor the next day. Maybe if he changed his major to bio-chemical engineering, with a minor in education, his father would change his mind. Then Sakura could have his job at the children's museum. It paid three dollars more an hour, and she was definitely more adapt at handling kids.

Sure it meant swallowing his pride, but she was worth it.

_I'm sorry that you can't realize I've been the one all along. _

Ishi walked toward Sasuke. The Uchiha agreed to met the blond that was Sakura's current boyfriend. This guy was different than every other guy she had dated. He was smart, athletic, and cared for the girl.

"Sasuke, thanks for meeting me." Ishi said sitting at the table. The restaurant was almost empty, having just finished the lunch hour.

"Not a problem," he answered sipping the water. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, it's about Sakura," Ishi started. The post graduate student looked slightly nervous.

"What about her?" Sasuke studied him. He didn't like the way this was going so far.

"I want to marry her." Ishi spoke flatly.

Sasuke felt his chest constrict. Marriage. Sakura. This was not good.

"Marry her?" Sasuke repeated. Without realizing it, he gripped the linen table cloth.

"Yes, and since you are the closest to her, I would like your opinion." Ishi smiled. "I've even picked out the ring."

"Mhm." Sasuke could only reply.

"At one point I thought, she was in love with you," the blond continued. "But she cleared that up."

Had Sasuke been there for the conversation, he would have seen the truth of Sakura's feelings written all over her face. The love she still subconsciously held for the man, was obvious that anyone could see. Ishi had, but when the girl denied it he didn't push the subject. He had what he wanted, squashing any hope the Uchiha had in loving the girl was his goal.

"I see, then maybe you should be talking to her mother instead of me," the raven looked across the table.

The wave of emotion going through him was hard to conceal. This was a defining moment. He couldn't concentrate on what to do next.

"You know how her mother is, plus she's on that cruise." Ishi motioned for the waiter.

"True," he reached for his water quickly. The next hour was spent at an uncomfortable lunch with the man who was ruining his life.

That evening, Sakura squealed in his ear, showing off the ring Ishi had given her.

A fake smile plastered on his face, until she left his apartment.

"If she doesn't get it by now, she never will," Shikamaru looked at him, as he stood to go to his bedroom.

Sasuke reached for his keys and left the apartment.

He went straight to his car, and drove for what seemed like hours. There was no way Sakura would say no. Sasuke wasn't even a girl, but could see Ishi was a perfect choice. Even more so since Sasuke was too much of a wuss to admit his feelings.

The gas light glowed, and he pulled into the nearest service station. The Uchiha looked around seeing he was nearly three hours away from campus.

A view of the moon over mountains was visible from the gas station, and there he parked.

His mind ran over the past he shared with Sakura. Had she ever loved him other than the stupid crush in freshman and sophomore year?

Every time she needed him she was there. Every time. How much had he given up for her? How many girls had he turned away, for the hope that she would see what he really felt.

_I'm sorry that you can't accept me for who I am_

_I'm sorry I can never do anything right, and nothing that I do is good enough to make it in your world. _

_I'm sorry that I told you I loved you and actually meant it._

Memories flooded his mind.

Shopping with her for hours for a birthday gift for another guy.

The surprise party he helped her plan for Naruto's birthday, but only a present for his.

Not showing up for his induction to the Honor Society because the guy she liked called her at the last minute to go on a date.

Her getting mad at him when he told her, her first boyfriend was cheating on her.

All of the times she never appreciated him, came to the front of his mind. Determined as to what he needed to do, he started the car and went back home.

Two months later and the girl was frantic. Sasuke had slowly been pulling away from her, but she couldn't figure out why.

The term was ending, and she bounced by to see how her friend was doing.

"Hey Pink, he's not here right now," Kankuro said answering the door. "You're not going to ask us to move anything are you?"

"No, all my stuffs in storage," she came into the living room. "But thanks for the help."

"Yeah whatever, slave driver." Kankuro reached for his keys. "You gonna wait?"

"Yeah," she plopped on the couch. "Is there any food here?"

"Gaara's chili is in the fridge, but no streaks in the toilet," he joked dodging the pillow thrown at him.

_I'm Sorry  
That I cared._

A nudge caused her to sit up. Blinking, she saw Sasuke standing above her.

"Hey," she spoke, smacking her mouth. The bad taste was similar to Gaara's chili. "Where've you been?"

"Just out," he sat beside her. He picked up her feet and laid them across his lap. "We need to talk."

"Ok," she scooted up to look at him properly.

"You're marrying Ishi," he rubbed her legs.

"Yes, why?" Sakura asked confused.

"He'll take care of you from now on," the raven said with all his courage.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving for my two years of service." Sasuke patted her legs, looking straight ahead at the t.v.

"What!" Sakura jumped up. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving. I have to do it, so I'm getting it done." Sasuke continued. "When I get back, you'll be happy and married."

"I don't understand, Sasuke. Why are you doing this?" She was nearly standing on the couch.

"Because Sakura, I can't do this anymore!" Sasuke stood on his feet.

"What?"

"This Sakura, what I've been doing since junior year in high school," the Uchiha shouted, his arms raised.

"Sasuke you've got to tell me what you mean, I can't read you mind!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Are you blind Sakura! I've loved you since we were 17, and you can't see that!" Sasuke confessed. He face her, with her standing on the couch she was only an inch or two taller than he. "I've stood back and watched you with guy after guy, and you've never thought twice about me! Everyday and every way that I can show you of how I love you and nothing! And I can't stand back and watch you marry another man!"

Sakura felt her stomach tighten. Her world was spinning out of control. Sasuke loved her. He'd always loved her.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I have to report to base in three days." Sasuke began to calm down. The weight was lifted from his chest. "If you want me to walk you home, I will."

She couldn't remember answering him. Nothing remained in her mind, except run. Without her shoes, she bolted from the apartment. Running away from him, from everything as all reality that she knew changed.

He loved her.

Faster...get away.

He loved her.

Faster...get away.

Sasuke left without a goodbye from her, without seeing her. He felt it was best, so he could move on. End the chapter of his life with her. No matter how much he told himself it was best, his heart said otherwise.

The fall term began in a week, and Kiba showed up at Sakura's door. His two years completed, he was ready to start college.

"Yo, Sakura open up!" Kiba banged.

"Hey, Kiba," she hugged him as she opened the door. "When did you get back in town?"

"Just yesterday," the inu returned the hug. "How are you?"

"Eh," she shrugged. She sat on the couch looking at one of her oldest friends.

"C'mon you're getting married next year you should be floating on air," he batted his eyelashes.

Sakura held up her hand to reveal a ringless finger. "No, I'm not."

"What?" Kiba looked shocked.

"I can't do it. I can't marry him," she confessed.

"I guess there's no need to ask why?" Kiba looked at her. He didn't know whether to hug her or not.

But his natural instinct to comfort won out and he embraced her.

"I'm ok." she spoke into his chest. "Ishi was pissed, but he understood. So now it's just me."

"No, it's not just you," he released her and tapped her forehead. "You still have me, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro. Now that Shino's back him too."

A look of doubt clouded her face.

"Listen, he's loved you this long," Kiba pulled her head up. "It won't fade. Do you love him?"

Her cheeks grew red, and her head moved up and down.

"Well, he's waited for you for this long, you can wait two years." Kiba joked. "Now come on and show me around campus. Preferably to the girls' dorm."

Sasuke stepped from the train and looked around. Two years had passed since he was home. School would start in two weeks, and he could finish his degree. Over the course of his tour, he tried to get Sakura from his thoughts and heart.

The effort was in vain, and he was sure the girl would be the death of him. Each day he longed for her, and many nights he sat down to write her, expressing his love.

Reality caused him to stop. He had purposely cut himself off from contact of all friends. There was no way he wanted to see or hear of the details of her wedding. Part of him felt if he did see the woman happy, he could move on.

The Uchiha would need to gather his courage and call her. The bustle of the station rang loudly, and he moved forward to claim his bag. His property gathered, he walked out into the daylight to meet the driver his father sent for him.

Seeing the man holding the sign, 'Uchiha,' Sasuke walked toward him.

"Mr. Uchiha," the driver nodded and took the suitcase.

Sasuke followed and when they arrived to the car, the raven opened the back door to slide inside.

Immediately his lips were attacked, and arms wrapped around him.

Sasuke reacted by gripping the wrists of the person, ready to push them away, until he noticed the pink hair that brushed his cheek. Confusion clouded his mind, as he looked at Sakura.

Tears streaming down her face, she panted.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, for everything," she cried. "I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'm sorry I was so selfish and took you for granted. I'm sorry I never noticed. I'm sorry I didn't make you feel loved."

Sobbing, she moved to embrace him again. The apologies tumbling from her mouth.

"It's okay, Sakura." Sasuke whispered in her hair. "But Ishi?"

"I broke it off with him the day you left," her voice echoed off his chest. "Your words made me see I was searching for you the entire time."

"Sakura, I'm sorry I wasn't more upfront with you," he admitted. "But now I can tell you that I love you."

He pulled her head up, to make sure she heard him, "I love you."

The green orbs smiled at him, as she confessed, "I love you too."

He leaned in to kiss her, and smiled at how perfectly she still fit in his arms.

* * *

so what do you think? confusing? jumbled? decent? when i say i didn't edit...i mean it. not even spellcheck. and b. daniels what you think? i hope you like it. :) i feel guilty not editing this as well as the other stories...but i hope you still enjoyed it. o.O

terri


End file.
